A Change In Life! Forever!
by Sugar Spice1
Summary: There is a horrible accedint! But did the person causing the acceident do it on perpose?
1. The Invation

A/N All of the characters belong to me! I hope you like this story! If you read it please review it! I need three reviews before my next chapter goes up!  
  
"There's a party tonight?" Miranda asked, "and we were invited!"  
  
"That's what it sounds like! To make matters even better it was Ethan who invited us!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"I wonder if Gordo, was invited."  
  
"I wonder if my parents will let me go."  
  
"We can't drive we are only fourteen, so our parents would have to pick us up and the drop us off."  
  
"It starts at 7:00 and ends at 3:00!"  
  
"We'll were getting older so I think we deserve to go!"  
  
"Hey, guys." Gordo appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo! We were just talking about you!" Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Hopefully it was nothing bad!" Gordo teased, "I'm so happy today is that last day of school!"  
  
"Were you invited to Ethan's party? " Lizzie blurted out.  
  
"Yah! Are you to going?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Of course!" Miranda and Lizzie squealed in unison.  
  
"Cool! I guess I'll see you there!" Gordo said.  
  
"Your allowd to go?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yah I used the school phone to ask!"  
  
"Lets go do that!" Lizzie announced.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went to use the phone before their next class start, which was in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Hey mom! I'm on the school phone!" Lizzie told her mom.  
  
"Oh hi, sweetie, why are you calling me from the school?"  
  
"Well there is this party after school and .."  
  
"Yes you may go! But at 7:00 you Miranda and Gordo are meeting at the corner, then at 3:00 you three will start walking to our house! Gordo and Miranda will be spending the night."  
  
"Really! Thanks! Bye!" Lizzie hung up the phone, "Were are spending the night at my house after we go to the party!"  
  
"Yesss!" Miranda yelled.  
  
The first bell rang. Lizzie and Miranda ran to their lockers got their books and ran to their class. Just as they sat down the second bell rang.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie searched her closet for something to wear to the party. She was still amazed that her mom let her go to the party. Lizzie found a tight black spaghetti strap tank top that showed a lot of her stomach along with tight, low cut, black jeans. Lizzie got her mom's approval, then went back upstairs for her makeup. Lizzie applied black eye liner and black eye shadow along with black nail polish.  
  
"Lizzie, you look great! Even though I do not approve of what you are wearing. But you are growing up and you should be able to make your own choices. I must say you really match! I love the way you did you makeup!" Lizzie hated when her mom kept going on about things like this.  
  
"Thanks mom! I think I'll go and phone Miranda and Gordo." Lizzie explained weakly.  
  
"OK! They can come over whenever is good for them!"  
  
"Ok thanks!" Lizzie ran up the stairs and phoned Miranda first.  
  
"Hi is Miranda there?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"This is!"  
  
"Oh hey!"  
  
"Gordo is over here already. We are ready to come over to your house."  
  
"Great come on over then!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
That's a good thing thought Lizzie. Now I don't have to phone Gordo. This is going to be the best party ever.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs and opened the door. There was what looked like Gordo and Miranda. Lizzie couldn't quite tell. Gordo had a huge bag in front of him same with Miranda.  
  
"Your mom said we could spend the week here!" Gordo announced happily.  
  
"Cool!" Lizzie screeched.  
  
"I cant wait for the part to start!" Miranda said.  
  
"Same here! You and Gordo both look great!" Lizzie complimented.  
  
"Thanks you to!" Miranda and Gordo said at the same time.  
  
"You are so lucky to be able to wear all black!" Miranda complained.  
  
"Oh look it's 5:30 you two should go put your stuff in my room, do last minute touch ups and then we will be able to go! We should leave at 6:00." Lizzie explained.  
  
"OK!" Miranda answered back.  
  
Lizzie ran up the stairs with Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Hey Miranda wanna borrow some of my clothes and makeup?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure!" Miranda answered.  
  
When Miranda and Lizzie had found Miranda a matching suit they looked at each other and look the same!  
  
"Well time go!" announced Gordo.  
  
"Ok Boss!" Lizzie joked.  
  
"I can't wait!" Miranda was like bouncing with joy.  
  
"Mom were leaving see you in the morning!" Lizzie yelled. "Ok!"  
  
The walk to Ethan's house seemed to take forever. There was a lot of cars passing the trio by. They made to Ethan's house in forty-five minutes.  
  
"This is going to be the best party ever!" Gordo said and walked into the house. Lizzie and Miranda checked each other out. They squealed and let themselves into Ethan's house.  
  
Here is was the biggest event of the year. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had been invited to something important for once. 


	2. Its Gordo

At about 8:00 Ethan's house was packed with everyone from school. You could barely move! Lizzie wondered how the carpet hadn't had anything spilled on it yet.  
  
"Yo, Lizzie is this a wicked cool party or what?" Ethan asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yah totally! How do you keep your carpet from getting dirty?" Lizzie yelled over the blaring music.  
  
"I have no clue! I am shocked my self! I would like you to meet my new friend, Steven! He just moved here from California." Ethan explained.  
  
"Cool! Hey Steven! I'm Lizzie and these are my friends, Miranda and Gordo!" Lizzie told Steven.  
  
"Cooli! Great to meet ya'll!"  
  
" Lizzie looks like you got a bit of a crush!" Miranda teased Lizzie.  
  
"Well...maybe....." Lizzie said shyly.  
  
"Go find out if he's single!" Miranda forced Lizzie.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda slowly walked over to Steven hoping no one would spill anything on them. Lizzie thought no one was spilling because everyone was still sober.  
  
"Hey, Steven....so.. well I feel like a total idiot asking you this because I just met you but... are you hooked up with someone?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nope! I wish I was.. you know with someone like you...." Steven just blurted the words out.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that!" Steven mumbled to his feet nervously.  
  
"Well you answer is 'yes'!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Really! I thought someone as beautiful as you would be hooked up with someone like Ethan!"  
  
"Nah! You are soo much cuter than him!" Lizzie teased.  
  
Lizzie and Steven vanished into the crowd, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Maybe you can come to my slumber party I am having! It will just be me, Gordo, and Miranda and you if you come!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
A slow song was playing in the dancing room of Ethan's house. Just as the song started Steven and Lizzie walked into the room.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" Steven asked Lizzie.  
  
"Would I like to? I would love to!" Lizzie answered.  
  
Lizzie put her hands around Steven's neck and Steven put his hands around Lizzies waist. Lizzie rested her head on Steven's shoulder. Lizzie thought the night couldn't get any better. Miranda and Gordo walk in and started to dance to. After the song ended Miranda called Lizzie over to the corner.  
  
"Gordo asked me out!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"No way!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"Yes way how cool is that?"  
  
"Cooler than cool! Steven is coming over to!"  
  
"Cool! Look at the time! It's 2:59!"  
  
"Lets go find Gordo and Steven and get going home!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had a hard time finding them both. They went to thank Ethan and then left.  
  
"Look there is Kate leaving Ethan's house! In a car!" Lizzie pointed out from the side walk.  
  
"A car!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Yah!" Gordo said.  
  
"It's only Kate driving to!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"With no supervision!" Gordo shouted out.  
  
Gordo ran into the middle of the road to stop Kate. But it was too late. Kate started the truck and went flying down the road.  
  
SMASH! Something was hit! Lizzie ran to see what it was. She felted tears come to her eyes. Gordo, Gordo, Kate hit Gordo. Worst than just hitting Gordo she killed Gordo.  
  
"You did that on purpose didn't you KATE!" Lizzie yelled as loud as she could at Kate.  
  
"YES! I did! I'm sick of Gordo it's all anyone talks about. Gordo this and Gordo that!" Kate screeched. But she said it too late the cops were there and they heard she did it on purpose.  
  
"Ok missy, come with us! Hope you enjoy jail!" The cop told her.  
  
The second cop threw Kate into the cop car with a lot of force. Lizzie heard Kate's head hit the window then the screaming and yelling of Kate.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Steven got in to ambulance with the body of Gordo. The doctor had said there was a 1% change of Gordo living. Lizzie knew that was the doctors nice way of saying your friend is dead. Miranda and Lizzie were crying even harder.  
  
"I*sniff* better call my mom!" Cried Lizzie. "Mom? Hi!"  
  
"Where are you honey?"  
  
"In a ambulance!"  
  
"Are you injured?"  
  
"No not me *sniff*!"  
  
"Is it Miranda?"  
  
"No! It's Gordo!" Lizzie cried even harder now.  
  
"What happened? Will he be all right?"  
  
"No! Kate killed him.."  
  
"What?! How?"  
  
"She hit him with a truck! On purpose!"  
  
"I'll be at the hospital in one hour!"  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and cried again even harder now. She felt Steven's arm go around her neck and hug her.  
  
"It's Ok." Steven said this even knowing that it wasn't Ok.  
  
"No its not!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Steven assured her.  
  
Miranda just sat in the corner watching all this happen. It hurt Miranda the most, she had no one to comfort her. Her boyfriend had been killed. There was Miranda sitting in a ambulance with her dead boyfriends body.  
  
"Why..why did Kate do this...?" Miranda drifted off talking to herself.  
  
Lizzie had zoned out and all she could hear was.. the siren. The memories of all the good time she had with Gordo flashed into her head. Then all the happiness was over and the memory of the crash was in Lizzie's head again. The tears started again. Lizzie decided to think about something else. Thinking about Gordo's death just hurt Lizzie even more. Lizzie knew Kate was mean but Lizzie never thought Kate would go as far as killing Gordo. The Kate Lizzie use to know was much nicer and the thought of killing anyone had never crossed her mind. Lizzie didn't think anyone would go as far as killing a 15 year old.  
  
"Please exit the ambulance and wait in the waiting room until your friend has a room to stay in!" The driver directed.  
  
A/N Sorry everyone who is a fan of Gordo:( But read on! There is much more to happen! There is nothing personal about Gordo being the one to dye but it was a toss up between Steven and Gordo. None of the characters belong to me except for Steven. 


End file.
